Quand le fil de la destinée est coupé
by Myushi
Summary: Romance entre Clow et Yuë qui sonne la fin d'une vie, mais le début d'une légende... Attention, c'est une DeathFic :


**Quand le fil de la destinée est coupé…**  
(Card Captor Sakura)

**Titre :** Quand le fil de la destinée est coupé…  
**Auteur :** Tenshi  
**Chapitre :** Oneshot  
**Genre :** PG-13, Romance… Death Fic  
**Couple :** Clow Read/Yuë  
**Disclamer :** Yuë est à moi, rien qu'à moi… non ? TT, Ah oui, le personnage, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Clamp… Ce n'est pas juste TT…  
**Information :** Les informations sur les Parques sont tirées de recherches sur le net. Voici le site : http/grenier2clio.free.fr/grec/moires.htm, site que je remercie...

* * *

http/site.voila.fr/tatsuni/Ifyouaremylove.mp3  
Copiez/collez le lien pour avoir la musique d'ambiance...  
Attention : si vous ne voulez pas déprimer, ne cliquez pas !

* * *

**  
Quand le fil de la destinée est coupé…  
**

Un battement de cœur, deux corps qui se mêlent l'un à l'autre, un soupir, un gémissement, un corps qui se cambre, deux essences qui se mélangent l'une à l'autre, voilà ce qui se dessine à nos yeux en cet instant. Un ébat amoureux de deux êtres aimants qui partagent leur amour en une union passionnée, en une union irréelle, mais en une union sincère et envoûtante. Sous des draps de soie blancs, deux ombres entremêlées s'esquissent alors que la lune éclaire de sa lumière pâle ces êtres chimériques. Un autre gémissement, un nom: «- Clow…». Un corps qui se tend, l'extase puis le silence. Un silence entrecoupé par un souffle haletant. Un autre corps se redresse d'un coup, une délivrance, une seconde extase et de nouveau la sérénité. Deux souffles rauques rompant le silence, signe de la fin d'une union. Un mot, une déclaration, un nouveau calme, un repos mérité. Les deux hommes s'enfoncent peu à peu dans le sommeil. Morphée, seigneur de ce monde, les emprisonne petit à petit, les captures pour leur offrir un repos bienheureux, un repos marqué par le sourire de deux visages…

C'est ainsi que débute la nuit de ces deux amants. Un ébat, un échange sincère clôturé par un sommeil mérité. Le temps est donnée intarissable qui, lorsqu'on l'oublie, vient s'imposer à nous avec douleur parfois, malheur d'autres fois, ou réjouissance de temps en temps. C'est ce qui allait arriver à ce couple sorti d'un autre temps, un couple si irréel que la réalité semble vouloir les rattraper pour leur imposer le concept de l'existence, et ce d'une manière unique et impensable. Durant le sommeil de ce couple paisible, les minutes s'égrènent, les heures s'écoulent, la lune suit sa route. Vingt-deux heures, minuit, une heure. Le temps ne cesse de s'écouler et entoure les deux hommes de son voile invisible. Soudain, le gémissement d'un éveille l'autre. L'homme à la longue chevelure d'argent se redresse et fixe son amant toujours endormi. Son regard est inquiet, sa main qui se pose sur le front du brun assoupi en est la preuve, un mot, une intonation: «- Clow…». Mais il n'y a pas de réponse, simplement un autre gémissement. Le temps est chose à laquelle on ne peut échapper, qu'on l'ait oublié ou pas. Nous sommes tous égaux devant lui…

Yuë, de plus en plus inquiet, se lève, revêt sa longue tunique blanche. Il doit aller chercher de l'eau, quelque chose pour poser sur le front brûlant de l'homme qu'il aime. Qu'était-il en train de se passer? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'avant ce somme tout allait bien? Que d'interrogations et aucune réponse? L'argenté ne comprenait pas, non, en fait, c'était pire que cela, il était complètement perdu dans cette réalité qui s'était imposée un peu trop brusquement à lui, alors qu'il s'éveillait tout juste d'un rêve fantastique et merveilleux. Le jeune homme, l'esprit perturbé par ses questions sans réponse, finit par pénétrer dans la cuisine. Il avait traversé un long couloir, tourné une fois à droite, descendu un escalier pour tourner directement à droite. Ce chemin, il le connaissait par cœur, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder où il se dirigeait pour savoir où il allait. Par pur automatisme, il s'orienta vers le placard de droite, il sortit un verre. Le verre pris, il dévia vers l'évier, remplit le dit verre d'eau et quitta la pièce, toujours tel un automate, plongé encore une fois dans ses pensées. Il finit alors par arriver dans la salle de bain, après avoir fait le chemin inverse. Il se saisit d'un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia, d'une petite bassine qu'il remplit d'eau froide. Le tout prêt, il reprit simplement la direction de la chambre…

Son entrée dans la pièce fut ponctuée par un autre gémissement. Yuë, de plus en plus inquiet, manqua de lâcher la bassine et le verre d'eau pour se précipiter vers l'endormi qui, en l'espace de quelques minutes, avait le corps en sueur et la peau encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Les interrogations s'amplifièrent, les inquiétudes se multiplièrent, l'argenté ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé? Cette question s'imposait toujours et encore lui. Mais aucune réponse, même pas un petit indice, rien, absolument rien. Il se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation mais avec un semblant de panique vers le lit. Il posa sur la table de nuit, à sa gauche, la bassine et le verre. Il prit ensuite le gant qu'il posa sur le front de son amant. Son regard bleu/gris transparent se posa sur ce dernier. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était perdu, et donc désordonné. Qui aurait pu penser cela de cet être né de magie toujours sûr de lui et qui semblait avoir un parfait contrôle sur ses sentiments?...

«- Clow … réveille-toi!»

Une main se glissa sous le corps souffrant, elle le souleva un peu, essayant par cette manière de faire se réveiller l'endormi. C'est alors qu'un autre gémissement se fit entendre, deux prunelles noires se dévoilèrent peu à peu et un sourire souffreteux se dessina doucement. Une main se glissa alors dans les longs cheveux d'argent qui se trouvaient devant lui et ce dans un effort considérable. Cela était parti d'une simple volonté, d'un désir, le brun voulait rassurer son amant, ne plus voir dans ces perles éclatantes, cette inquiétude et cette tristesse. Ce n'était certes pas la meilleure des solutions, mais c'était celle qui était venue du cœur, celle qui ornait ce geste d'une pureté douce et enchanteresse. Mais la main fut saisie, et reposée avec délicatesse sur le lit. Un sourire inquiet, un regard partagé, furent la suite de cette scène silencieuse. Et le silence mourut, un mot, une phrase, une requête suffit à cela…

«- Ne bouge pas! S'il te plait…»

La main qui avait ramené sa jumelle sur le lit se dirigea vers la table de nuit. Elle prit le verre d'eau et le guida vers les lèvres de l'homme que son autre main surélevait toujours. Le regard gardait la même lueur d'inquiétude alors que le teint de son amant se faisait de plus en plus transparent. Que pouvait-il bien se passer? Encore cette question qui hantait sa conscience. Cette question sans réponse, cette question qui devenait douleur…

«- Bois un peu…»

Au soulagement de Yuë, Clow acquiesça et obéit même. Deux gorgées, juste deux gorgées furent bues avant qu'une crise de toux ne pousse l'argenté à séparer les lèvres de son amant du verre d'eau. Il fut de nouveau posé sur la table de nuit et le brun un peu mieux redressé pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Que devait-il faire? Il ne le savait pas. Comment aurait-il pu savoir puisque depuis sa naissance, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'être aimé dans une santé aussi fragile. Alors, inévitablement, toujours la même question s'imposait à lui. Encore ces mots assemblés qui ne semblaient pas vouloir trouver leurs compagnons dans une réponse. Son regard toujours plus inquiet se posa dans le regard pratiquement opaque de son créateur, son ami, son amant…

«- Qu'as-tu?»

Trois mots, un point d'interrogation, un simple résumé de ce qui torturait l'être magique à ce moment précis. Et la réponse? Un sourire, un corps qui se redresse difficilement et un baiser sur le front. Clow ne prit pas la parole. Malgré l'opposition de Yuë à ce qu'il se lève, le mage se glissa hors du lit. Il passa sa robe de chambre de soie noire. Il serra la ceinture avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit, presque interdit et encore plus perdu. Le brun ne fut pas surpris de voir l'argenté réagir de la sorte. Il le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. Il l'avait conçu, vu évoluer et aimé, plus qu'un fils, plus qu'un ami, comme un amant. Il se rapprocha de lui d'un pas léger. Il donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme tellement son teint était pâle. Clow s'installa à côté de Yuë, glissa deux doigts dans sa chevelure et remit une mèche en place… Oui, ce garçon issu de sa magie n'était pas que le garçon réfléchi que tout le monde voyait tous les jours. Il cachait au fond de lui un cœur bien plus profond que l'imagination ne le laissait voir.

«-Yuë, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien…» Un doigt passa sur des lèvres qui s'apprêtaient à protester. «- Oui, je sais, les apparences sont contre moi, mais je t'assure que tout va bien.»

«- Mais? … Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles Clow? Je ne suis pas idiot et encore moins dupe. Comme tu dis, les apparences son contre toi et ce que je vois ne me dit pas que tout va bien! Pour moi, rien ne va, tu es malade! Mais c'est arrivé si vite… Je ne…»

«- Chut! Tu me fais confiance non? Si je te dis que tout va bien, qu'il n'y a rien d'in…»

Une crise de toux malvenue coupa le sorcier en pleine explication. Lui qui voulait convaincre son amant que tout allait bien, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné sur le coup. Mais le brun se ressaisit. Il le faillait bien vu la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Lui aussi blêmissait, peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui, mais il blêmissait. Clow comprenait parfaitement les craintes de Yuë mais comment lui expliquer que ce qui se passait était écrit depuis la nuit des temps? Comment lui faire comprendre que rien n'est éternel, que pour toute chose, il y a un début et une fin? Comment expliquer à un être dont la naissance n'est due qu'à la magie, que personne n'échappe au temps qui s'écoule? C'était impossible directement, il fallait du temps et cela, il n'en possédait plus assez. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui en parler avant? Mais avec des peut-être, il aurait pu changer beaucoup de choses. Il était trop tard à présent, il devait le rassurer, le calmer et l'aimer. Juste cela avant que le moment de couper son fil ne soit venu…

_Yuë, les aiguilles du temps ne s'arrêtent jamais. Un temps pour chaque chose, une durée déterminée par les tisseuses du destin. Si je t'expliquais cela tu me rétorquerais que je suis le plus grand magicien, que je suis au-dessus de cela avec mes pouvoirs. Mais comment t'expliquer que je ne suis au-dessus de rien? Comme t'expliquer que bientôt, très bientôt, une tisseuse prendra ses ciseaux et qu'elle coupera ce fil qui me relie à la vie, et ainsi à toi? Comment…? _

Les Parques ou les Moires, voilà de quoi Clow parlait en songeant à ces tisseuses du destin. Connues sous le nom de Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos (Nona, Decima et Morta chez les romains), chacune d'entre elles avaient un rôle bien précis. La première qui filait les jours et les évènements de la vie, la seconde, enroulait les fils et tirait les sorts et enfin la dernière, elle, coupait avec des ciseaux le fil de la vie. Clow savait depuis un certain temps que son fil était sur le point de rompre. Et il réalisait que bientôt était finalement aujourd'hui. Mais voilà, comment expliquer à un être qui vous croyait éternel qu'avant le lever du soleil, Atropos aura coupé son fil et qu'il ne le reverrait plus? Plus il regardait Yuë, plus son interrogation grandissait. Il devait donc crever l'abcès, mais doucement, pour ne pas faire mal. Même si cela faisait mal, il y a toujours des moyens d'amenuiser la douleur. Clow espérait simplement trouver le bon moyen…

« - Evidemment que je te fais confiance, mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! Regarde-toi, tu es si pâle et cette toux… »

Yuë ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. L'argenté qui était si réfléchi en temps habituel, semblait perdre toute patience et cohérence, tant l'inquiétude semblait le submerger. Clow se surprit à se demander si l'instinct de son amant ne lui avait pas déjà tout dit ? Cela voudrait dire que ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt à cela. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires du magicien qui hélas ne pouvait retarder l'échéance. Il aurait aimé le faire, pour son amant, cette perle de pureté qui semblait se perdre dans des interrogations et qui refusait d'accepter les réponses, qui pourtant, venaient à lui. Il lâcha un soupir à peine audible puis, sans raison, attrapa Yuë par les épaules et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Le rassurer, juste le rassurer, voilà ce que voulait le brun à ce moment précis. Il ne voulait plus voir ce regard cristallin inquiet, plus voir cette peur, cette tristesse qui semblait envahir peu à peu l'homme qu'il aimait. Non, il ne voulait rien de tout cela pour lui…

«- Yuë… chut… Calme-toi!» Une main passa dans le dos et le caressa doucement, apportant une douce chaleur réconfortante à l'argenté. «- Je sais que tu as des craintes, je sais ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. Tu as peur, tu ne comprends pas, tu es perdu… N'est-ce pas?» Pour simple réponse, une affirmation de la tête, et deux regards qui se croisèrent un court instant. «- Mais rassure-toi, il ne va rien arriver de grave, juste des choses habituelles de la vie, des choses simples que tout le monde connaît… Même toi Yuë tu les connais. Elles sont ancrées là…» Il pointa le cœur de l'argenté avec un geste empli de douceur. «- Tu dois juste apprendre à écouter ce que ton cœur te dit et le croire… Tu veux bien essayer? Un instant? Juste pour entendre ce qu'il essaie de te dire mais que tu te refuses d'entendre…»

Clow n'était pas sûr que Yuë fasse cet effort, car au fond, il comprenait que l'argenté ne voulut pas découvrir ce qu'il ressentait par instinct. Qui serait prêt à approuver la mort de l'être aimé, comme ça, d'un coup, sans possibilité de pouvoir le retrouver? Personne et plein de monde à la fois. La nature humaine était tellement diversifiée. Mais voilà, Yuë n'était pas humain, il était un gardien de lune, un être qu'il avait créé pour l'aider dans sa tâche, avec Kéro. Mais voilà, Clow n'avait pas prévu une chose dans son projet, celle de tomber amoureux de sa création, qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Elle avait tellement évolué, elle s'était épanouie. Le Yuë des débuts était très loin à présent… Oui, si loin…

_Je suis désolé, cela va être dur pour toi, vraiment très dur. Mais je te promets que quelqu'un d'autre prendra soin de toi, j'y veillerai. Tu vas l'apprécier, bien sûr, au début, tu joueras le froid, les durs, mais au fond, tu finiras par l'aimer. Peut-être pas comme tu m'aimes, mais tu l'aimeras… Je t'en fais le serment… _

Le magicien ne put guère plus se perdre dans ses pensées puisque l'élu de son cœur se décidait enfin à réagir à ses mots. L'argenté avait réfléchi, s'était encore posé cette question: qu'était-il en train de se passer? Mais il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse, pas immédiatement. Puis, doucement, écoutant son cœur, comme on lui avait demandé de faire, il entendit. Ce fut un murmure au départ, des mots à peine compréhensibles… perte, souffrance, mort… Des mots indéchiffrables qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Pourtant le murmure s'éleva, grandit, devint de plus en plus clair. Des phrases se formèrent, et au final, alors qu'il ne voulait plus entendre, il comprit, il savait ce que son instinct lui criait déjà depuis longtemps: Clow disparaissait… _Tu es en train de le perdre, il se meurt, tu souffres, mais tu ne peux le retenir. Tu dois lui dire adieu_… Non pas adieu, il s'y refusait, il ne voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas le perdre, ce n'était pas juste, il était immortel, il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage, il était jeune, si jeune… _Tu vas le perdre. Il se meurt_… Yuë s'écarta de Clow pour prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains. Non, il ne voulait pas cela…Une larme s'échappa, un doigt la recueillit…

«- Chut… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait, garde ton sourire. Tu sais à présent, accepte, mais s'il te plait ne me laisse pas le souvenir de ta tristesse…»

Un baiser sur le front vint clôturer cette étrange requête. Une mèche fut replacée derrière une oreille. Un sourire doux et protecteur. Pourtant ce teint, ce teint si pâle. L'argenté ne voyait que cela, cette image s'imposait à lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui, pas cet homme. C'était si injuste… Yuë refusait de comprendre, mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir? Il n'était qu'après tout un adolescent, sous une forme adulte, mais finalement un adolescent qui faisait à sa façon, un caprice pour ne pas perdre le seul être qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Non, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, on ne pouvait que comprendre, réaliser, espérer que la blessure qui s'entrouvrait en son sein allait s'amenuiser. Oui, on ne pouvait faire que cela devant cela. Clow le voyait ainsi, mais pour le moment, il voulait panser cette douleur, ne plus voir ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de son amant…

Le magicien attrapa la main de l'être magique. Il le guida vers la fenêtre et pointa la lune qui était à son paroxysme et qui régnait en maître dans le ciel d'apparence majestueuse. Il voulait faire comprendre à cet être en colère ce qu'il était, ce qu'était sa vie, la vie, ce qu'était tout simplement le monde. Mais pas comme dans un cours d'histoire, ni comme une leçon d'un professeur. Non d'un amant aimant qui veut laisser en héritage à son aimé son cœur, ses rêves et tout bonnement son avenir…

«- Regarde la lune, tu la vois? Et bien elle sera toujours là, elle semble éternelle. Enfin pour une vie d'humain, car viendra un jour où elle disparaîtra. Yuë…» Clow se tourna vers lui, il posa la main sur sa joue, la caressant avec douceur. Devant ce geste, le gardien ferma les yeux et profita de cette présence apaisante et tellement rassurante. «- … Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir disparaître, comme moi je refuserais que cela t'arrive. Ce sentiment est normal, mais tu ne peux rien faire contre cela. Je veux que tu gardes le sourire. Le même sourire que tu me fais quand tu es seulement avec moi, ce sourire que tu fais lorsque Kéro a affaire à la carte de la bulle mais que je suis le seul à déceler.» Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'argenté qui comprenait peu à peu ce que Clow essayait de lui faire comprendre. C'était si simple et si dur en même temps… «- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais offre-moi le plus beau de toi pour cette dernière nuit. Pour que ces souvenirs se scellent à jamais en toi et que tu vives pour nous deux…»

Clow s'arrêta là, il décida de laisser le temps à Yuë d'accepter, digérer et finalement choisir. Il savait très bien que le temps leur était compté, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important, était son amant, cet être qui illuminait son corps quand son regard tombait dans le sien. Celui qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier que la vie n'était pas qu'un jeu et qui lui avait rendu un peu de sérieux. Oui, cet homme qu'il aimait… Et cet homme se mit à réagir. Il vint vers Clow, lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Et le força, avec douceur, à s'asseoir sur le lit et doucement, il fit glisser sa tunique blanche sur son corps pâle. Yuë venait de prendre une décision. Il voulait vivre ses derniers instants avec l'élu de son cœur en partageant la chose la plus belle qu'il avait à lui offrir, son amour…

«- J'ai compris… Je te promets de ne jamais oublier tout ce que tu m'as appris. Clow je t'aime, et si tu dois disparaître, je veux avant, te montrer à quel point tu es important à mes yeux…»

Le gardien marqua un silence qui fut rompu par une main qui l'attrapa et le tira. Un «J'ai compris» suffit à lui rendre le sourire…et la parole. «- Je veux juste être encore une fois à toi…» Laissant son cœur s'exprimer, un baiser vint ponctuer cette requête qui fut approuvée, puisque deux corps glissèrent doucement dans les draps de ce grand lit… Clow étreignit doucement le corps de Yuë, cet être si exceptionnel, qui avait été sa création et qui ne l'était plus. Le regard du magicien fut rivé pendant quelques secondes sur celui du gardien de la lune. Il voulait à jamais graver son image en son esprit, en son cœur…. L'image de l'être aimé il l'emporterait avec lui, lors de son dernier voyage. Doucement il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres tendres de l'argenté. La réponse de Yuë fut immédiate, celles-ci s'ouvrirent sous celles de l'être aimé, du seul être à qui il avait offert son cœur. Sa douce langue se lança à la rencontre de celle de Clow, jouant doucement avec sa jumelle. Le gardien de la lune ferma les yeux appréciant cette simple et délicate caresse, cet échange si particulier pour lui… Tandis que leurs lèvres exprimaient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, les mains du magicien se posèrent délicatement sur le torse de son amant, partant à la découverte de ce corps à qui il avait lui-même donné la vie. Le baiser fut lentement interrompu et doucement Clow posa son regard sur le corps offert, cette anatomie si délicate, si parfaite… Sa peau pâle, parfaite représentation des rayons lunaires, du gardien… Une délicieuse teinte rosée envahit les joues de l'être magique, un sourire éclaira les lèvres du magicien, un sourire tendre, rassurant. Le regard de l'argenté se fit fuyant, son souffle commença à s'échapper doucement en saccade de ses lèvres… La chaleur du corps de Clow qui venait de se débarrasser de son peignoir l'enivrait déjà… Un baiser sur ses joues, un sur ses lèvres, des baiser tels des ailes de papillons effleurant ses épaules délicates, son torse, son ventre. Les gémissements de l'argenté s'entremêlant aux mot d'amour du magicien emplissant la chambre d'une mélodieuse musique: celle de l'amour. Clow prépara tendrement son aimé, son tendre gardien de la lune…

De nouveaux et langoureux baisers échangés, deux mains qui s'entrelacent sensuellement, deux corps qui s'enlacent passionnément…. En cette nuit unique, baignés par les rayons de la lune deux corps enlacés se mirent en mouvement au rythme de leur cœur battant à l'unisson…. Le magicien se montra tendre et doux par ses gestes, Clow montrait à Yuë la profondeur de son amour, lui avouait ses sentiments…. Les bras fins de l'argenté enlaçant le cou du brun, ses cuisses fermes et délicates sensuellement enroulées autour de sa taille, son corps suivant le mouvement tantôt langoureux,tantôt passionné de celui de son amant, répondant à la déclaration du magicien, acceptant pleinement cet amour… Ce sentiment unique que jamais, il se le promet, il n'éprouvera pour un autre que lui. La passion des deux amants atteignit son paroxysme, leurs deux corps se tendirent passionnément, leurs gémissements mutuels emplirent d'avantage la pièce… Puis ce fut le silence… Doucement les deux corps retombèrent sur le lit. Seul le bruit de leur respiration haletante s'élevait encore dans la nuit… Leurs mains demeurèrent enlacées. Clow releva doucement le visage, plongeant son regard dans celui de son aimé, admirant son magnifique gardien de la lune…. Imprimant une fois de plus ses traits si fins, si délicats en sa mémoire, en son cœur… Ce moment fut merveilleux, enchanteur pour les deux amants, aucune parole n'avait été prononcée, seul leur cœur, leur corps avait parlé….. Le magicien sourit tendrement à son aimé avant de lui murmurer ces deux mots si délicieux. Ces mots magiques:

«- Je t'aime…»

Le temps arrivait à échéance, dans un conte, douze coups sonnaient la fin d'un rêve, aujourd'hui c'était l'aube naissante. Le brun enserra l'argenté, il lui baisa le front, et lui remit une dernière fois une mèche derrière les oreilles. Il se redressa alors, le temps était compté. Il ne voulait pas que son amant, cet amour éternel, le voit disparaître. Il voulait lui épargner cela, sachant que la douleur serait déjà grande. Une incantation: Clef du sceau sacré qui révèle le pouvoir obscur, révèle-moi ta puissance, Moi, Clow Read, je te l'ordonne! Et un sceptre apparut, son sceptre. Yuë ne comprit pas, un silence s'installa, juste deux secondes. Puis une explication apparut. Simple, mais douce, aimante, distante, mais sincère et douloureuse en même temps. Une déclaration de l'âme, une déclaration du cœur.

«- Yuë, je te confie nos souvenirs, et ce qui était notre vie. Dans un avenir très proche, un nouveau maître des cartes apparaîtra, je te confie leur garde, tu jugeras ce maître, et peut-être l'aimeras-tu? …»

«- Je n'aimerais personne d'autre…»

«- Yuë, je veux que tu aimes à nouveau. C'est pour cela que tu vas dormir dès maintenant. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Yuë… garde cela caché au fond de toi pour ton éternité…»

Les mots furent à peine dits que le gardien se retrouva soulevé du lit. Ses deux magnifiques ailes blanches apparurent pour envelopper son corps pâle et nu. Un cercle magique clôtura la scène et l'argenté disparut alors que sur le livre de Clow on put voir le signe de la lune apparaître. Le sceptre retourna sous sa forme simple et le magicien rejoignit son fauteuil à bascule. Il s'y installa et fixa la lune. Deux minutes venaient de s'écouler, deux petites minutes qui lui avaient paru une éternité. «- Sois heureux Yuë, je veillerai à cela…» Ce fut les derniers mots d'un homme à son amant alors qu'il disparaissait en même temps que le soleil apparaissait… Atropos venait de couper un nouveau fil de vie…

Un silence s'installa, pas un bruit, plus rien. Qui aurait pu dire que dans cette pièce, il y a tout juste deux minutes, deux êtres s'échangeaient dans une complainte mélodieuse leur dernier instant d'amour? Au décor, il ne reste plus que ce fauteuil à bascule qui continue de se bercer devant le soleil naissant et ce livre rouge, marqué du sceau de la lune, fermé…À tout jamais?

**FIN**


End file.
